Perfect
by StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone
Summary: Pansy has thoughts on her father. Songfic to Perfect By: Simple Plan


**Heyy so this is to the song perfect by Simple Plan, I suggest listening to it while you read the story soo yea that's it enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Never have I ever nor shall I ever. **

**:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::xxxx:::::**

Dear Father,

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

I look back and I know that I disappointed you in my, not joining the Dark Lord when I had the chance. But all the same I stick by my decision, even if that means you will probably never talk to me again. Ya know that it still hurts. Hell I'm the cold blooded and, cold hearted might I add, Slitherin Princesses and it still hurts.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Dad I know that all my life you have tried to change my view on things, but you never succeeded. I have always tried to make you proud of me but it never worked. I tried to visit you but all you did was glare.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

I know I'm not perfect and that I have my flaws but to have you point them out when you can doesn't help anything. I used to be able to talk to you and now you just shun me like I'm a disease, now we can't go back and our relationship is ruined forever.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Lately at night while I am trying to sleep I think back to when I would come home from school for the summer and you would always be there to pick me up, but this last year you weren't there. When I got home I asked mother why and you know what she said, she said that you didn't want to pick me up. You were my hero and now you are nothing.

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

Draco has been coming over since the war has ended and he has been helping me. Yea I know that you hate him but you're gonna have to deal he is my best friend and he is there for me unlike you.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Perfect that is such a small word. Yet it does absolutely nothing to describe me or our nonexistent relationship at the moment.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

Before they took you away you called me things that no one should be called especially not from their father. But then again you never were the nicest when it came to expressing your feelings. Maybe you really do have a stick up your ass; then again I shouldn't be surprised.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Draco says that I shouldn't even be sending this but I felt the need to tell you everything I feel about you now. You can't take anything back, not that you would ever want to because let's face it I know you.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Daddy I love you but this will be the last thing you will ever get from me. It sucks for you that you're stuck in Azkaban.

Love your ex-daughter,

Pansy Parkinson


End file.
